warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Moth Flight's Vision/Chapter 8
Chapter description Moth Flight's PoV :A plump she-cat calls for Moth Flight to follow her as she climbs up a steep slope, and she does so, nervous to be in a Twoleg den. The WindClan cat asks if the black-and-white creatures in the den are dangerous, and the tom identifies them as cows, noting to avoid their hooves. The black-and-white rogue is peering down a broad ledge full of hay when Moth Flight reaches the slated slope. The white she-cat asks where they are, and if Twolegs would appear. The tom nudges her onto the slope, and tells her that it's a barn and they come sometimes but don't mind or bother them. :Moth Flight wonders if the cats were kittypets as she attempts to climb the rungs, apologizing as she slips and hits the tom on his muzzle with her hind paw. He tells her ladders are only difficult the first time, and Moth Flight manages to scramble to the top next to the ledge. The white cat sneezes as hay dust fills her nose, and the she-cat purrs in amusement, and noting her she'll get used to it. Moth Flight is dubious, but the tom assures her that the loft is safe, as dogs can't climb up the ladder. She asks about Micah, and the cats assure her he'll be fine. :The black-and-white she-cat asks for Moth Flight's name, and seems to think it is unusual, asking if it was a kittypet name. She replies that she's not, but pauses uncertainly and questions if they are. The tom replies that they live by Twolegs but take care of themselves. The she-cat introduces herself as Cow and the tom as Mouse, and then inquire where Moth Flight is from. The white cat is hit by a pang of homesickness when replying that she's from the moor and lives with WindClan. Cow steadies her as she sways and tells her that she must be hungry after straying so far. She asks if the Clan is Moth Flight's family and she, remembering her parents and brother, meows that it is. She wishes silently that she could make Wind Runner proud. :Micah joins them a moment later, purring that the dog would have paws full of thorns, as he had led it through a bramble patch. Moth Flight asks if he does that a lot, and the yellow tom replies that no dog in the valley could catch him. Mouse remarks that the old farm creatures don't bother to chase Micah, so it must have been a young one. :Moth Flight stares at the barn cat in admiration, and he returns her gaze, eyes wide. The WindClan she-cat wonders if something is wrong with her appearance, but Micah exclaims that he knows her and questions why she is here as it is not where she belongs. Cow tells him that she's a stranger and he should know that, as the tom had been on the farm since he was a kit. Micah responds that he had seen her in his dreams and Cow says he shouldn't be mouse-brained. Moth Flight stares at him and asks if he has dreams as well. Before Micah can answer, Mouse sniffs and says that all cats have them. The yellow tom replies that all of the brown cat's dreams consist of is chasing mice and rats. The tom meows that that's not true, because sometimes the mice are chasing him. Micah insists that his dreams feel real and Moth Flight excitedly replies that hers do as well. :Cow interrupts, weaving between them, and says that they can talk after they've all eaten. Moth Flight refuses the she-cat's offer to hunt for her, wanting to impress Micah. The three go to hunt, but the she hesitates, wondering whether to follow the tom and ask about his dreams. Cow beckons her to a spot in the shadows, and soon, both she-cats catch a mouse each. The black-and-white rogue purrs that the barn is the best place to live, praising Moth Flight for her catch. She can't agree, thinking of the moor, but is grateful for the she-cat's warmth. The white cat tells herself that she'll catch a rabbit and impress Dust Muzzle some day. :They return to where the toms are eating and begin their own meal. Moth Flight thinks that she much prefers mouse to toad and as she is musing on this, Micah's voice is suddenly in her ear, asking if she dreams as well. The WindClan cat is surprised at how close he had moved, but replies that she does have dreams. Micah asks if she dreamed about him, and Moth Flight stifles a purr at his lack of modesty and says she usually dreams vivid dreams about a moth and spirit-cats. The yellow tom stares at her at the mention of spirit-cats and Moth Flight tells him that they are dead cats that visit the living, and asks him if he dreams of the same thing, hoping he'd know what the moth and gray she-cat meant. :Micah just shakes his head, replying the he just dreams about her. He starts to describe Dust Muzzle, Gorse Fur, and Wind Runner, who are often with her. When she tells him the always cross-looking wiry brown she-cat is her mother, Micah says that he was taken from his mother as a kit, and was thankful to have Cow instead if mothers were always so cross. After a moment, he asks Moth Flight why she's always bringing back plants instead of prey. He tells her that the other cats tease her and it drives her mother crazy. :Moth Flight purrs in amusement and asks if Micah was surprised to see her. The barn cat narrows his eyes thoughtfully and replies that it seems natural that they met, as his dreams always felt real. Moth Flight eagerly agrees, meowing that her dreams always seemed like reality. Micah expresses doubt over the realness of her dreams of moths and spirit-cats, but Moth Flight replies that he dreamed about her before they'd met, so it could possibly be true. Micah agrees reluctantly, holding her gaze. Moth Flight feels as if though she'd always known him, and wonders if he is part of her journey. Characters Major *Micah }} Minor *Mouse }} Mentioned *Gorse Fur *Wind Runner *Unnamed gray she-cat *Micah's mother }} Notes and references Category:Moth Flight's Vision Category:Super Edition arc Category:Chapter subpages